This invention relates generally to vehicle guidance devices, and more particularly to steering guide devices for maintaining a vehicle within the marked lane on a roadway.
Prior art discloses a number of such devices for vehicles, particularly automobiles, which are, perhaps, functionally adequate in a cumbersome manner, but which also include superfluous structure in relation to the present invention. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,610,477 to Sanford directed to a circular device having an aperture therethrough for viewing in conjunction with the center hood ornament of the vehicle. The accessory device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,046,581 to Reeves teaches a driving and parking guide having complex structure enabling the invention to be attached to the older style automobile radiator caps at the front center of the hood of the vehicle. The vehicle guide disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,199,487 to Heinkel is directed to a pair of elongated wires disposed in triangular fashion one to another, each having a moveable spherically shaped sight member to be utilized, apparently, as is a two-part rifle sight. This invention is particularly cumbersome in that substantial amounts of apparatus are placed in full view of, and contact by, the operator of the vehicle.
The lane strips steering guide disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,036 to Scarritt discloses dual opposing visual guides carefully positioned on the forward part of the vehicle or windshield which, used simultaneously, apparently provide visual indicia with respect to the lateral positioning of the vehicle within the parallel painted lane strips on each edge of the lane. Additionally, with respect to the Scarritt patent, applicant acknowledges the structure disclosed in FIGS. 7 and 8 therein, noting that the V-shaped configuration on opaque material poses two serious limitations to that invention, those being the V-shaped contour at 45 which is difficult to observe and sight through quickly and the larger amount of opaque material which further diminishes the effectiveness of its use. Lastly, applicant is aware of the invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,584,777 to Adolfson which discloses a clearance indicating arm which is directed to an elongated bar which is, apparently, pivotally attached to the windshield by suction means and also including an interior eluminated electric light bulb for enhanced night viewing of the bar.
The present invention discloses an extremely simple, yet highly effective steering guide attachable to the inner surface of the windshield or the dash panel of a vehicle and which provides clear lateral positioning indicia of the vehicle for the operator without undue concentration or visual manipulation. By the placement of all or a substantial portion of the invention in close proximity to the inner surface of the windshield, the invention also minimizes, if not eliminates, all reflective glare between the windshield therewith so as to enhance its visual operation and accuracy at a glance by the operator. The present invention is provided in various forms which includes features of lateral and vertical adjustability, night viewability, economy and simplicity in its manufacture and deployment, and transparency of all components except for critical sighting portion of the sighting member.